


liar.

by shuujinkos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Hide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will I see you again?”</p><p>Ken chewed on his lip, looping his eyepatch around his eye and scratching the side of his face.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	liar.

An unfocused gray gaze pointed unblinking towards the window, watching as rain poured down from a blanket of dark clouds that stretched farther than his eyes could see. It had been coming down for days and days now, judging by how many times the sun had set and risen. Ken had not bothered to leave his room, hardly keeping track of time; the only time he realised the change between day and night was because he had to turn a light on to read. Shuu came to bother (surprisingly the kindest adjective he could think of) him occasionally, and Hinami often slipped in and read together with him in silence, but he was mostly undisturbed. He was starting to feel awfully stiff in his joints, laying around in bed all day. He supposed...

Ken ran a hand through thick silver locks, nose scrunching as the unwashed strands tangled and snagged around his thin fingers. With little grace and yet still no sound, he made his way to the closest bathroom in their home of a hideout and took an incredibly long-overdue and scalding hot shower. Already feeling better, he snuck back to his room to dress himself in the most inconspicuous outfit he could. He slid a beanie over fair hair, tucked a white medical eyepatch around his ears, and grabbed an umbrella from the closet before sliding out the window.

The sound of rain falling against the pavement and his umbrella filled his ears, the smell of rain filled his nose, and the dense, humid air stuck to his skin like glue. Ken hopped from the roof of the hideout to the ground, gritting his teeth as the impact shot all the way through his spine. He had splashed quite a bit of water on himself just from doing that, and dirtied his shoes with mud—he briefly wondered why he did not just go out the front door.

He trudged towards the sidewalk before holding his feet out from under the umbrella, letting the strong rain wash away the mud from his shoes. The noise of the city was cut down to a minimum due to the heavy rain, but there were still people bustling about, trying to get their daily tasks done as fast as possible. A single silver eye pulled around the streets, looking from person to person, but not lingering too long.

Ken let his feet lead the way as he wandered the streets mindlessly, peeking into shops along the way. Along the way? That kind of thought made him feel like he was going somewhere. Ken stared up at the buildings, leaning out from under his umbrella to see the tops of tall towers. Rain pattered against his face, so he ducked back under and continued on. If he took a left here and continued down the road, he would end up…

Heaving a sigh heavier than he meant, Ken turned on his heel and wound himself deeper into the city to avoid **that** place.

~~_(Anteiku.)_ ~~

With his eyes pinned to his shoes, he stalked through the city with a blank mind. He did not look at the shops, he did not stop to linger around the doors of cafés, he just powered through the rain. He figured his feet were taking him back to the hideout so he could get out of the rain.

When he looked up, he realised he knew all along that was not the case. The student housing buildings were plain, short structures, stretching down the road so far he could not see the end of them. Ken shifted his weight from foot to foot. He should leave. He _really_ should leave. Now.

Like a scene straight from some cliché movie, a gust of wind tore past him and ripped his umbrella from his hands, landing it a few yards ahead of him. The rain pelted him and soaked into his clothes, and Ken stood in defeat for a couple of seconds before he trudged over to pick the umbrella up from the ground.

“Some nasty weather we’re having, huh?” The voice shocked him more than the hand reaching for the umbrella’s handle before him. Ken lifted his head in what felt like slow motion, squinting through the rain to see the owner of the voice, who he knew too well. Long blond hair that was brown underneath and friendly brown eyes, squinted almost all the way shut due to the huge grin blooming across his face. Ken’s breath caught in his throat and he took the umbrella from Hideyoshi’s outstretched hand.

_(Hide. HideHideHideHideHide **HideHideHideHide ~~HideHideHide—~~** )_

He bowed his head, trying to hide his face in the shadow of the umbrella and cleared his throat.

“Yes. Thank you,” Ken said meekly, gripping the umbrella’s handle so tightly his knuckles were going white.

“Your clothes must have gotten soaked right? Come with me!” Before he could even respond, Hideyoshi grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along. Ken honestly could not tell if the water running down his face was rain or sweat. He tried to stammer something out, but the blond was not having any of it, telling him it was no trouble. He did not even have an umbrella.

“A-at least...C-come under the umbrella.” Hideyoshi stopped walking and turned to look at him; he tucked his chin against his chest and avoided eye contact. He squinted up at the rain and brought a hand to his dripping hair and laughed softly, taking a step back to duck under Ken’s umbrella. They walked in silence (as silent under an umbrella could be), Ken desperately trying to hide his face and Hideyoshi acting innocent. He had a feeling he knew.

_(Hide always **knows**.) _

Hideyoshi practically threw open the door to his apartment, pulling Ken and muttering something about just leaving the umbrella on the small bit of tile in the doorway. Once the door was shut, Hideyoshi turned on his heel and grabbed the beanie off of his head, throwing it to the ground and pushing him against the door with a forceful kiss. Ken stood rigid, head spinning so fast he was dizzy.

_(What?)_

The blond pulled away and buried his face in the crook of his neck, his wet hair sticking to his skin and tickling him. Ken let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

“Kaneki…” Hideyoshi’s voice cracked, and his arms hugged him around the waist so tightly it was starting to hurt. Ken gently set one hand on Hideyoshi’s head, petting the wet strands hesitantly. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I know,” Ken said softly, leaning his head back against the door. He could not stay here long. He had already been gone long enough that surely Shuu or Hinami or Banjou had noticed. He needed to leave.

_(I ~~need to~~ can’t leave now.) _

“I wasn’t sure it was you, with the hair and all, but I thought I would—”

“Hide…It’s okay.”

Hideyoshi straightened up and looked at his face for a moment, tears welling in bright brown eyes. It killed him inside. He never wanted to worry him so badly. He never wanted to disappear. Ken chewed on the inside of his cheek and averted his gaze. Hideyoshi let him go and took a step back, scratching at the side of his face.

“I have to go.”

“W-wait, I…” Hideyoshi sighed and hung his head, shaking his hair out slightly. “Can’t you stay? For…just a little while?”

~~_( **Stay**.) _ ~~

Ken searched the other’s face; eyes pinned the floor, mouth pressed into a thin frown, eyebrows knitted behind wet bangs sticking to his forehead. He wanted to sigh, but found he did not have the courage. A wary smile found its way to his features and he took back the step Hideyoshi had taken away. He grabbed Hideyoshi’s hands in his own, resting his forehead on the blond’s shoulder.

“Just for a little while.”

_(Idiot.)_

 

The lamp on Hideyoshi’s bedside table did not do either of them much good, it was dull and yellow, casting unattractive shadows over their faces. Hideyoshi was tanner than him, and at one point in time had been far more in shape than him, but Ken sat blushing as brown eyes stared at him in wonder. He wanted to reach over the turn the light off, let the only light be the sunlight trying to filter through the clouds peeking in over the curtains. Still damp blond hair left dark marks on the pillow under his head and tickled his face when he kissed Hideyoshi.

Ken rolled his hips down into Hideyoshi’s, drawing out slow, steadying groans that washed over him in waves. His voice buzzed in his ears, the strong smell of his blood from the blush dusting his face and neck, his slightly upturned eyebrows; Ken was surrounded by Hide and wanted nothing else in that moment.

“I thought I was only staying for a little while,” Ken muttered against the crook of Hideyoshi’s neck, gently grazing his teeth over the soft skin. Hideyoshi shivered and gripped Ken’s sides tighter, hips rutting shakily against the other’s.

“You can leave whenever you want,” Hideyoshi said snidely, and Ken rolled his eyes.

“Not yet.” ~~_You know I can’t (won’t)._ ~~

Hideyoshi’s voice was sweet in his mouth, his skin was hot under his hands, and his stomach churned with every mark he left on his skin.

“Ka-Kaneki…” Ken practically hissed and sat up abruptly, flopping down next to Hideyoshi and tugging his still damp pants off. Hideyoshi grinned and followed suit before straddling Ken’s hips, kissing him roughly. Ken nibbled on his lip and sucked on his tongue as he took both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. Hideyoshi braced himself with a hand on either side of Ken’s head, grunting and closing his eyes when a thumb rubbed over his head.

“You’re gonna make me come before we get to the fun part,” Hideyoshi practically whispered, not confident he could make his voice any louder without any hiccups. The face he got back was so unlike the Ken he knew, yet eerily predictable. Such a cocky looking smirk on that meek little face was strangely fitting.

“Sorry, Hide…” Ken licked his lips and glanced over to the bedside table. “Do you have any—?”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” They shared a look and Ken giggled into his hand, lazily stroking himself as Hideyoshi leaned over and fished lube out of the drawer in that nightstand. “Want me to do it?” Ken eagerly nodded, silver eyes watching as Hideyoshi squeezed some lube onto his hand. A couple of strokes and Ken’s hips were twitching, teeth sinking into his bottom lip almost hard enough to break skin.

“Hi-Hide…”

“Alright, alright…”

Hideyoshi wiped his hands on his discarded pants and re-situated himself over Ken’s lap. He splayed one hand across his chest for balance before grabbing his cock and lowering his hips. He sucked in a breath between his teeth; it had been a while and he did not even prep himself, but he had this desperate sense of urgency and could not find the time to care. Ken’s eyes fluttered shut and he gently set his hands on Hideyoshi’s thighs, softly stroking his skin with his thumbs.

“You okay?” Ken mumbled when Hideyoshi had not moved since settling all the way down on his lap. Hideyoshi cracked open an eye and grinned wearily at him, flashing a thumbs up. Ken laughed softly and brought his knees up, resting his thighs against Hideyoshi’s back. “Come here.”

Hideyoshi leaned over him, arms shaking next to his head, and Ken held his attention with his teeth and tongue. He gripped Hideyoshi’s hips and pulled out, lifting his own hips to push back in. The blond trembled in his grip, meekly moaning against his lips but made no sign for him to stop. He continued slowly, until the look on Hideyoshi’s face was not so pained, until his moans were starting to sound more obscene than strained. Ken constantly thanked that he was able to contain himself.

_(If I hurt Hide…)_

Hideyoshi broke away from him, flattening his hands on his chest again and smirked slightly. Ken complied to his silent request, folding his arms behind his head as he admired the way Hideyoshi bounced in his lap. The way sweat dribbled down his brow and his splotchy red skin, and how his mouth hung open as he moaned each time their skin met. Ken idly cracked a knuckle.

_(How could I live with myself?)_

Without registering what he was doing, Ken grabbed Hideyoshi by the shoulders and pinned him down, taking the control back for himself. He gripped his soft thighs in his hands, thrusting into him hard and fast. Hideyoshi’s voice climbed and the nails of one hand dug into his shoulder, the other hand fisting the sheets until his knuckles went white.

“Hide, Hide, Hide, Hide…!”

He buried his face in the crook of Hideyoshi’s neck, too aware that his kakugan had activated. Hideyoshi had reached between them and was stroking himself, the lewd noises leaving him echoing in Ken’s ears.

_(Can’t let him **see** —) _

“F...uck, K-Ken!” He hardly even noticed Hideyoshi spilling on both their stomachs, as his breathless voice in his ear made his head spin so hard he could fall over; his hips stilled and his shoulders locked up as he came, a muffled moan clawing its way out of his throat. Hideyoshi tensed up around him, under him, gripping his shoulder hard before letting his limbs go slack. Ken’s arms buckled underneath him and he resigned himself to laying on top of his panting partner.

They peacefully listened to each other’s breaths, mingled with the rain outside. Ken did not want to rise until he knew his kakugan had deactivated. He could not risk Hideyoshi seeing…

~~_(Even though I’m positive he knows anyways.)_ ~~

“I love you, dude, but you’re kinda heavy since you got buff,” Hideyoshi grunted, grabbing Ken by the shoulders and lifting him up. Ken blinked and scrambled to hold himself up. Dazed grey eyes looked over the mess between them and a dark pink blush dusted over his cheeks.

“You can shower here, if you want.”

Ken pulled out and sat back, clearing his throat, some sort of attempt to catch his breath a little faster. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a little sheepishly.

“I think that would be for the best.”

Hideyoshi insisted on showering together, almost tempting Ken with another round, but they both knew Ken needed to leave. As Ken pulled on his still damp sweater, Hideyoshi sprawled out on his bed with a towel around his waist.

“Will I see you again?”

Ken chewed on his lip, looping his eyepatch around his eye and scratching the side of his face.

~~_If he could help it, Ken never wanted to have to see Hideyoshi again._ ~~

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_( **Liar.** ) _

**Author's Note:**

> my first tokyo ghoul fic, my first time writing kaneki and hide |||OTL


End file.
